


Prey of Desire

by Tales_of_Fae



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Grinding, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Marking, Nipple Licking, please ignore any spelling mistakes, this is a drabble and was written quite fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_of_Fae/pseuds/Tales_of_Fae
Summary: Kagami wanted one thing for you. One thing. All you had to do was very simple.Scream for him.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Prey of Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Depressedhoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedhoe/gifts).



Kneeling over the bed, Kagami discards his shirt and smirks down at your heaving figure as he towers over you. With a devilish smile stretching from ear to ear, he wastes no time and sprawls that obscenely sculpted body of his over you until his face was right in front of yours. You were now face to face, the tip of his nose brushing against your nose while the warmth of your breath fanned over both your skin. You could relish the heat of him, the weight of him above you yet you needed more and he delivered. 

He pushed your wrists down with your arms over your head, locking your eyes in a gaze so intense, they look like they are glowing. “Open your legs. Yes, just like that and wrap them around me. Nice and tight.” Even with your clothes still on, he starts grinding against you, you could definitely make out the feel of his heavy erection against on you even as the fabric between you acts as a barrier. Even so, he manages to draw out a moan from you as he rocks his hips against you in the most cruel and harsh way. It was delicious. The constant back and forth motion that he created was joined by the thrust of your own pelvis, wanting to meet him each tie, increase the friction as much as you could. 

“Someone's getting a bit restless.-" He chuckles "- Can you squeeze me tighter, baby?” He groans as he feels his own resolve wavering, you try to squeeze him between your legs when he leans down, attacking your neck, your collarbone and slowly moving down to your breasts with wet, open-mouthed kisses and nips that were so uncoordinated and wild, just like him. That was enough to throw you off and he slowly drained the energy from you, his grinding becoming even more erratic and the increased friction make you both even more needy than before. It's wasn't enough. But it's all you were getting for now.

“Show me what’s the best you can do and maybe...” he brings his hands to the waist of your pants “I’ll let you lose these... I promise to make you sing...” He bites his way down the column of your neck to your collarbone, sucking on it hard, the little tiny squeal that ensued was enough to make him chuckle again, the imprint of your smile clearly on your warmed skin. lapping at each and every mark he inflicted on your soft skin with long, lazy licks, drawing long strips across your clavicle... "No... Scream." He hooks his fingers under your panties but makes no move to shove them and take the cursed thing off you. 

"Ahhh.. Kagami! Please! Just get on with it!" You whined loud enough for it to be considered a "yell" but not a scream. Kagami trailed his eyes to meet yours, as he continued to lick his way down to your breast, his expression was haughty and his actions were vulgar. You wish you could resist him but your hips kept meeting every thrust of his, going with whatever pace he set, you bit down your lower lip without even noticing, holding your breath watching whatever dirty thing your infuriatingly sexy boyfriend had in mind. Kagami growled loudly, the rumble of his chest coursing through you from where your bodies were connected. He was like a jungle cat out for his prey and right now, he was prowling more of you.

"Remind why you still got this shit on..." Before you could reply to him with a quip, he bit into the corner of your bra cup, moving it to the side and making your peaking breast pop out. He let out a starved moan, completely unhinged as his tongue licked on your sensitive mound, nipping and sucking around it all around, marking every clear bit of your skin before latching on to your nipple and biting on it hard. Screamed, that's exactly what you did but he relieved you from the pain right after by blowing softly on your tiny bud, licking it - rinse and repeat. Once that nipple was nice and perky enough for him, he moved on to assault the next one.

After having his fill of your breasts and littering your chest with dusky marks that would soon grow even darker, Kagami swirled his tongue over your other nipple one last time and let it go with a loud pop, his hips were now rutting against you at a slower pace, prolonging both your desire and pain. The crease between your eyebrows deepened as he let go of your arms. You watched your boyfriend lick his lips and smirk, moving his body away from you and kissing you down your stomach. "I'm gonna have to continue my feast, baby girl. I'm still hungry." He laughed as he felt you squeeze your legs around him, attempting to push his hips on yours, telling him that you wanted him inside you. 

Your efforts were all in vain, he was too strong and you had no power against him, especially when he had that crazed look in those eyes. The sound of his wet kisses rang loud and lewd, the desire pooling even more between your legs while he unbuttoned and unzipped your pants with his teeth. The loud grunt reaching your ears only meant one thing, - Lift your fucking hips, baby girl -, yet his mouth was too preoccupied as he circled his tongue back up onto your navel as he removed your goddamn jeans and panties off.

With a wide grin, he leaned down and grabbed the back of your knees, pulling them quick and fast, eyes raking over your body as you slid down the bed to where he wanted you to be. "Itadakimasu, baby." He hoisted your knees over his shoulders and straightened his back, less than a quarter of your weight was resting on your shoulders and he pinned you to his body with an arm around your waist, his thick bulge pressed against your back. As much as he ached, for now, his sole purpose was to ravage you with painful nips and sultry licks and properly devour you until he couldn't take it anymore.


End file.
